


Scientifically Speaking

by ValeriaAnne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealous Sherlock, One Shot, Romance, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriaAnne/pseuds/ValeriaAnne
Summary: Toby wants a mate, Molly is searching and Sherlock is watching and making deductions; very wrong deductions. One-Shot. Sherlolly.





	Scientifically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone :)  
> Since I do have a cat, I know what it must be like to Molly. I know what it looks like when your cat wants to…uhm….get married xD  
> This story is for all the cats and their owners out there :) and of course, for each and everyone who enjoys Sherlolly stories. Hope you like it :)  
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don’t own Sherlock or its amazing characters. If only I did ^_^  
> The lines in italic are inside Sherlock’s Mind Palace. The lines in bold-italic are Molly’s inner thoughts.

“Please, Justin. I need a solution as soon as possible. I can’t take it anymore. The moans are just too loud.”

Sherlock was –as usual- sticking his eyes to the lens of his favorite microscope in the Pathology Lab, running one of his experiments when, out of nowhere, he heard those words. He lifted his head sharply; looking around frantically for the source of the voice when his eyes fell on Molly, standing by an open window at the end of the lab, looking through it and talking on her mobile phone.

_The moans, what the hell?_

“Justin, I really need to meet you today. I can’t postpone this anymore. I am just so tired of it.” Molly said in frustration.

_Dammit, Molly. What are you doing? How could you?_

_The question is, ‘how dare she?’, mate._

_John, stop interfering with my thoughts._

_I **am** your thoughts._

_Correction; you are my **dumbest**_ _thoughts._

Alright, time to put the experiment aside. Time to see what this pathologist is doing. Sherlock turned his whole body to watch Molly, determined to know what _the hell_ was happening.

“Justin, please. It won’t take long. Tell me where you want us to meet and I will be there. I won’t take much of your time.” Molly said, almost pleading.

_Come on, Molly. If you are actually humiliating yourself that much for sexual release, at least make the most out of it and have fun. And on second thoughts, why can’t you just have fun with me?_

_Because you are no fun, mate…._

_Not now, John._

_….and you are married to your work._

_I am simply ignoring you._

“Oh, thanks, Justin. You are a life saver.” Molly said happily. Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

_Life saver?! I am a life saver. I put criminals in jail._

“Great, I will be there on time. Thank you, Justin. Love you.”

_“Love you”? Seriously, Molly? Since when did you start loving anyone else other than m-? Wait, where did that thought come from?_

_From your own mind, mate._

_Silence, John, or I swear I will put you on permanent mute._

Sherlock watched Molly as she hung up, put her phone in the pocket of her lab coat, and then walked to a microscope on another table across him to resume her work, looking relieved.

Before he can even stop himself, Sherlock found himself saying, “Molly, I need your help with an experiment.”

Molly raised her head to look at him, then said, “Um, okay. How long will it take?”

“About two hours.” he answered quickly, probably quicker than he should have.

Molly frowned slightly before saying, in an apologetic tone, “Oh, no, I can’t. Sorry, Sherlock.”

“Your shift is not over yet, Molly.” he said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

“Yes, but it will be over soon and I need to be somewhere else.”

“Well, can’t you just postpone your date?” he said, feeling quite irritated, but keeping it under his blank demeanor.

“No, I actually can’t post- wait, what? What date?”

“Your date.”

“Who said anything about a date?” she asked, confused.

“I heard you on the phone, talking to someone named Gustin or Rustin….” he said, trying to sound indifferent.

“Justin.” she corrected him.

He shrugged and said, “Yes, maybe that one. I don’t know. I wasn’t really listening; your voice was just…” and he waved his hand dramatically in the air, “…..too loud.”

“Yes, well….Justin is a friend and I am meeting him to take something from him.” she said, not understanding why Sherlock thought Justin was her date.

_Take something from him? Is that what you call it these days? Fine, who am I to judge?_

_You are the man she wants, Sherlock._

_John, do you see that room at the end of the hallway? This is your room. Go and lock yourself up before I kick you out of my Mind Palace._

“Sherlock, are you listening?” Molly asked him, a bit concerned.

Her voice pulled him from his Mind Palace. “Yes, of course. Take something from him. Right.” he said, before clearing his throat.

“Alright.” she said quietly and turned to continue her work.

_So, that’s it, then? Are you going to abandon me and my very **important** experiment so that you can go spend some time with Gustin?_

_It’s Justin, mate. Not Gustin._

_What are you still doing outside your room? I confine you to your room… And now, Time to concoct a plan. No, there is no time for plans. Time to attack._

Suddenly, Sherlock jumped on his feet, and as fast as he could, he walked to where Molly sat on a lab stool. He towered over her, and she stared at him, quite puzzled with his odd and sudden behavior.

“Sherlock?!!” she muttered.

Sherlock locked his hands behind his back, then looked down at her as if he was looking at a child and said in a firm tone, “Seriously, Molly; Just because you ended your engagement with Meat Dagger, doesn’t mean you get to throw yourself at other men just to get some angry sex….or whatever this is.”

“WHAT?!!!!” Molly yelled, literally taken aback, that she almost fell off her lab stool, if not for holding tightly on the edge of the lab table. Her face turned as red as a cherry.

“The moans are just too loud. I can’t take it anymore. I am just so tired of it.” Sherlock said in annoyance, mimicking her way of speaking.

Molly frowned for a few moments, trying to comprehend what Sherlock was saying, and to calm her heart that was already beating faster than normal.

 ** _How could he say something like that to me?_** Molly felt she was about to cry, but before her eyes got watery enough, it suddenly hit her, and her eyes widened in surprise.

Molly stood up slowly and stared at Sherlock, “Hold on for a second, Sherlock. What did you think I was talking about on the phone?”

Sherlock huffed and said, “Come on, Molly. You are not an idiot, so don’t act like one. If you wanted to hide your secret in the first place, you shouldn’t have talked where I can easily hear. Or did you want me to?!!”

Molly stared at him for a few more seconds, before she suddenly burst out laughing. “No, ser-seriously….just, wait. Oh, God, Sher-Sherlock.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, turning around before saying, “And now she is laughing at me. Perfect.”

Molly was laughing loudly, holding her stomach that hurt her because of her hard laughs that shocked her entire body, “Y-you are unb-believable.”

Sherlock turned sharply to stare at her, before shouting, “Me? _I_ am unbelievable? I big to differ, Dr. Hooper.”

“Alright, ju-just wait. I need to br-breathe.” Molly was really having a hard time trying to catch her already-very-short breaths.

“Are you done breathing?” Sherlock asked impatiently, tapping his foot angrily.

“Just hold-hold on, Sherlock.” Now that her laughs reduced into giggles, she was able to say more constructive sentences. She raised her head to look at him, before taking long deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

She swallowed and said, “You really thought I was talking to Justin about me and him having sex?”

Sherlock raised one eyebrow, as if saying, _‘I don’t think so, I know so.’_

Molly retuned to sit on her lab stool and said, still grinning widely, “This whole phone call was not about me.”

He said nothing, still raising his eyebrow and still looking angry.

She sighed and said, “It’s for Toby, Sherlock.”

“Toby?”

“Yes, Toby, my cat.”

He scrunched his nose and said, “Justin is for your cat?!!”

“Justin?!… No, God, no. Not Justin. Justin’s cat.” she exclaimed.

“Justin’s cat?”

“Yes, Justin’s cat; Cookie.”

“Cookie?”

“That’s the cat’s name, yes. Toby wants to mate and Cookie is the lucky one.”

“Lucky one?”

“Oh, for the love of God. Why are you repeating everything I say?” she shouted.

Sherlock blinked once, then again, and then stared at Molly for three seconds before blinking again.

**_How can he manage to look so absolutely adorable by just blinking?!!! Jesus, I am such a lost cause._ **

Molly pulled herself out of her thoughts about one consulting detective’s adorable blinking, sighed heavily, praying silently for some patience, then quietly said, “Apparently, I need to explain this.”

She placed her palms on her knees before saying as calm as she could manage, given the strange situation, “Scientifically speaking, Sherlock, cats need to mate, naturally….almost like any other living creature.”

**_Almost like me, actually, but never mind my existence, thank you._ **

“I have a male cat, Justin has a female cat. We will put them together, and let Mother Nature take its course.” She said simply, as if saying that 1+1=2.

**_Yes, nature! Why can’t nature just take its course with me? I am a living creature, too, you know._ **

“We just needed to wait for a few days because Cookie was not…..in the mood yet. That’s all.”

Sherlock blinked once more, before he said in a whisper, “Oh.”

“Yes.” Molly said, trying to suppress her wide smile, but in vain. “Are we done now?”

Sherlock cleared his throat, “Yes. Not that I was interested in knowing.” he shrugged before turning around and heading to his lab stool to resume his experiment, trying not to show his unusual embarrassment.

Sherlock only took four steps away before Molly blurted out, “Why are you even asking?”

He turned to face her, only to find her crossing her arms over her chest, raising her right eyebrow.

Sherlock mimicked her posture before saying quietly, “I have every right to ask.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“I certainly do.”

“You most certainly don’t.”

_This woman is driving me crazy._

_You are already crazy, mate. Don’t blame the poor woman._

_John, I can still hear you through the walls. Do SHUT UP._

He took two steps towards her, before _almost_ shouting, “You can’t just go dating other men when I am right here. Have some respect, Molly Hooper.”

“Respect?!! What the hell are you talking about? You are not my father, you know.”

_Alright, that is it._

Sherlock cut the remaining distance between them in two long strides before yelling, “The hell I am not. I am the man that you like so much and it is only convenient and logical to choose me if you want to….you know….mate.” Molly blinked in shock. _Mate?_

Before she could even wrap her mind around the word, he continued, “Even Charles Darwin would agree with me.”

“Charles Darwin?!” she asked, stunned.

“Yes, doctor. I am more evolved than the entire Homo sapiens you dare to go out with. Honestly, your choices are just an insult to both our intellects. It is like adding sodium to chlorine.”

“Sodium to chlorine? That’s salt.”

“Yes, salt. Salt is….salty.” he said, pouting his lips as if disgusted by the word. Molly frowned deeply, trying to understand what he wanted to say, but her thoughts were severely cut off when Sherlock suddenly stepped into her personal space, resting his right palm on the lab table, and saying in a playful tone, “On the other hand, you and I are like sodium and water.”

“That could turn into a fire, Sherlock.” she giggled nervously, trying to hide her confusion.

“Fire is good, Molly.”

Then, he leaned as closely as possible to her face, stared into her eyes and said in a low husky voice, “Fire is hot, and hot suits you well.” then he hovered his lips over hers, almost touching, teasing her mercilessly, before leaning backwards, as if he hadn’t just almost melted Molly into a pile of uncontrolled emotions. He watched her blushed face, slightly smirking, and feeling quite proud that he could get such a reaction from her without even touching her….yet.

_Time to move to phase-2._

Sherlock leaned slightly forward again, making sure to keep his eye contact with Molly, who was staring at him in wonder, and then he said in his goddamn gorgeous voice, “Scientifically speaking, for the mating to be successful and complete in a satisfactory way, mates need to be alone….privacy and all. 221B Baker Street is one of the quietest places I know, despite being in Central London. Quietness and privacy are like the catalyst to the reaction.”

**_Is this really happening? This is really happening, right? Alright, time to cooperate._ **

Molly stood up, which made both their bodies even closer, and said amusingly, “You know what, Sherlock?”

“I know _‘what’_. It is an English question word that indicates…”

She laughed heartily. “You know, for a graduate chemist, your chemical/romantic metaphors are complete--”

“Nonsense?”

“Cute.” she said happily.

“Take that back right now!” he shouted firmly.

“No.” she giggled.

“Molly…” Sherlock said in a warning tone. God, if only he knew how much she liked it when he said her name like that, even if it meant that he was _slightly_ annoyed with her.

“Alright, maybe a bit nonsense, but still cute.” she chuckled.

He took a deep breath, and then decided to let it go. There are far bigger and more important goals at stake here. “Alright, we can work on them, refine them….back in my flat, as a team.”

Molly smiled sweetly, “Sherlock?”

“I heard teamwork is good for better results.” he said, winking to her.

“Sherlock?”

He went on, “And that definitely would give Toby and his new bride, Cookie, all the privacy they need to-“

“Sherlock!!!” Molly shouted, but still smiling widely.

He blinked and said, “Yes?”

“Can you stop talking for a minute, please?”

“What for?” he said, lifting his chin up a bit.

“So that I can say what I want to say.”

“Which is?”

She touched the hand he already placed on the lab table with her fingertips and said in a voice that managed to be inviting and coy at the same time, “Scientifically speaking, my shift ends in 10 minutes. I will meet Justin in 30 minutes at his flat to pick up Cookie, his flat is near his office so he won’t be late, and then I will be in my flat in another 15 minutes to introduce Cookie to Toby. It usually takes 15 minutes from my flat to yours, which means that-” She stopped when he placed one finger on her lips.

“Stop talking, Molly.” he said quietly.

Molly bit her lower lip, still smiling, “Sorry.”

She wanted to look anywhere but into his eyes, for his eyes were diving inside her and she felt nervous, but in a good way. It was like she was captivated by his gaze; enchanted by those beautiful eyes that always reminded her of the ocean and the clear sky.

Molly cleared her throat “Alright, then. I will meet you in your flat in-“

“No.” he said quickly.

Molly frowned, “No?! You just said-”

He moved his palm to rest on her delicate fingers on the lab table and held them firmly but gently. “I am coming with you. I am not leaving you until we are home…together. Teamwork, Molly. Teamwork is the keyword.”

Molly felt her heart skip a beat, probably several beats. She swallowed heavily, not believing that her wildest and most beautiful dream may come true.

Sherlock straightened himself and said, “Now, go. You still have…..” and he turned to look at the wall clock, “…9 minutes in your shift.”

Molly looked at the clock as well, before looking at him again and mumbling, “Yes, right, the shift. I will just be in the morgue….no, not the morgue….”

Then she turned around and pointed to the microscope, “Um…that thing, I am working on that.”

Sherlock reached to touch her chin with his fingers, and she turned her head to look at him. “Finish quickly, then. I will be waiting for you here.” Then he leaned to plant a soft kiss on her right cheek, before stepping back, giving her his most genuine smile, and then he walked to his microscope to continue working on his experiment, occupying himself with something useful until the end of Molly’s shift, and the beginning of a new phase of both their lives.

_Scientifically speaking, this is the best decision you have ever made, Sherlock._

_Mary, go join your husband in his room._

* * *

 

**The End**

**Tell me if you find Sherlock a bit OOC, because I had this feeling after I finished the story. I don’t really know whether I am paranoid or he is really OOC.**

**Cookie is the name of my so adorable and so annoying cat. Love you, Cookie, despite all the scratches and the bite marks xD**


End file.
